Seika High School
Seika High School (成果 高校, Seika Kōkō), which used to be an all-boys school, was changed into a co-ed school a few years ago. Their current Student Council President is Soutarou Kanou. This high school is the main location of the series as the majority of the characters are attending it. Overview The Seika High School was an all-boy's school until a few years ago. The school consists of 80% boys and 20% girls. During the Student Council elections it was revealed that there were 974 students in school. The school is still well-known for its bad reputation it got from the past few years and has low tuition fees. Most of the boys are not too well disciplined and like to walk around half naked, leave smelly things lying around, harassing the girls, etc. Misaki Ayuzawa is the first female president and does her best to protect the girls and to control the boys. Misaki practices Aikido, and could be seen using it to subdue the boys at Seika as well as thieves. At the beginning of the anime she was very strict and rejects all the boys ideas, but after befriending Takumi Usui she started to respect them more. After her graduation, she is replaced by Soutarou Kanou as Student Council President. Thanks to Misaki's effort, the impression of Seika over outsiders has changed. People have started refering to it as a good school. The environment is much more pleasant as compared to before. Uniforms At Seika, students are required to wear school uniforms: Male: The boys wear a long sleeve white shirt with a red tie, a pair of light brown tailored trousers(sometimes yellow and white plaid pants) and optionally can wear a light green blazer and/or a different colored cardigan. Female: The girls wear a white blouse with a red bow tie, pleated light brown skirts(sometimes yellow and white plaid skirts) and optionally can wear a light green blazer and/or a different colored cardigan. Student Council Main Article: Seika Students Council Clubs There are many clubs in Seika mostly sports clubs. Those include soccer, ping-pong, baseball, basketball, kendo and many more. There are also none physical clubs like flower arranging and shogi club. Shizuko Kaga and Sakura Hanazono are members of the flower arranging club and Hideki Suzuki is the president of the shogi club. In episode 21, Usui's Rival? Hinata Shintani, Misaki noticed that the club rooms are absolutely filthy and smelly. Misaki orders the sports clubs to clean up their club rooms. They initially refuse to do so, but eventually agree after Yukimura tells them that food will be served for them. Festivals Annual School Festival In episode 2, ''Maid at the School Festival'', Misaki wants to use the opportunity to improve the school's image and encourage more girls to enroll. Misaki decides that class 2-2 will host a café for their attraction at the festival, as a result of the male classmate's activity proposals true motives being to sexually exploit the girls. However, she later discovers the boys of class 2-2 hijacking the café;cosplaying in period military outfits, and rounding up girls as prisoners. Misaki is furious and scolds the boys, causing them to turn on her and leave the girls to run the café alone. Leaving only Misaki to help run the café, but is then followed by Usui. Seeing the action from the classroom windows, the boys return and serve the customers properly, making the café a success. At the end of the festival there were fireworks. Sports Festival In episode 12, ''Still a Maid even in the Sports Festival'', the Seika Sports Festival is held. Where the all the female students are competing against their male classmates. During the festival Misaki enters and wins every event for the girls team. At the obstacle race, where its first prize is a kiss from an unwilling and horrified Sakura, Misaki is leading until one of the boys pushes her into the pool to disqualify her but Takumi saves her from falling. Usui wins the race but decides to give the prize to Misaki, who came runner-up. Later, Misaki enters the costume race on behalf of Shizuko. Inside the changing tent, she accidentally switches her costume, a maid uniform, with Shōichirō is jeered by the boys for wearing it, but seeing this, Takumi and Misaki, wearing cool costumes, helps and defends Yukimura and finish the race together. Despite Misaki getting disqualified for mixing her costume, Yukimura's first Sports Festival ends happily, and Misaki wants to make it better next year. Masaru Gōda also competed at the sports festival. Activities Open House In episode 14, Class 1-7 Sōtarō Kanō, the Student Council plans to hold an open house at Seika High to attract more girls to enroll there.However, a girl-hating freshman named Sōtarō Kanō is against it, and interferes with their work by hypnotizing them to derail their efforts. Sōtarō is shocked to find out that Misaki was able to stay awake until the 24-hour time limit. As punishment, Misaki forces him to help Sakura Hanazono, Shizuko, and the girls at the upcoming Open House’s cafeteria. With this, Kanō helps a guest, a middle schoolgirl, by removing her fear of men, and thanks Misaki for helping him. Seika Outdoor Field Trip In episode 22,Outdoor School Tag Game, it is the Seika High School Outdoor field trip, and the students, tricked by their bitter seniors into thinking it will be a pleasure trip, have to endure a hard life of Enlightenment at a Buddhist temple for five days and four nights. Due to the grueling lifestyle they had endured at the temple, the boys lose their sanity and start lusting after the girls. The teachers are able to stop them by barricading the bridges leading to the girls' cabins, but a sudden flooding at the river blocks them from one of the bridges they forgot to barricade, which the boys are able to get to the other side unopposed. This forces the girls to brace themselves in their own cabin, as Misaki goes out to stop them. Together with Hinata and Takumi, Misaki is able to drive the boys back. Students *Misaki Ayuzawa *Sōtarō Kanō *Shōichirō Yukimura *Naoya Shirokawa *Ryuunosuke Kurosaki *Ikuto Sarashina *Shizuko Kaga *Hinata Shintani *Sakura Hanazono *Suzuna Ayuzawa *Hayase Kouta *Yuuta Utsumi *Bunta Kosugi *Takezawa *Hideki Suzuki *Kiyomasa Katada *Kenji Sawa *Takashi Hagimoto *Inuyama Brothers *Gonda *Masaru Gōda *Takumi UsuiKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 81 Faculty Current *Maria Miyazono (English Teacher) *Takehara (Homeroom Teacher of Class 2-2) Previous *Maeda (English Teacher) Trivia *Misaki enrolled into Seika High School because of the low tuition fees. *Takumi enrolled into Seika High School explaining that Seika is not much of a decent school and that no one will know about his family. He randomly selected Seika through a school catalog. *From Chapter 65 onwards, Suzuna Ayuzawa attends Seika High as a freshman student. *The kanji of "Seika" means "outcome" or "result". References Category:Location